<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All This Time Of Waiting Just For You To See Me Clearly by TheFartingRabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121364">All This Time Of Waiting Just For You To See Me Clearly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit'>TheFartingRabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O-Series with TSV [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2set - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Brett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Always ask for consent, Coughing, Cuddling, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hugging, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Eddy, Open Ending, Some Dubcon elements, Top!Brett, always!, but mostly Eddy is a Drama Queen, consent matters, dont try this at home, dubcon, hanahaki, having Sex while drunk is not fun kids, just some little bit of angst, no beta we die like B&amp;E's Self-Esteem When They See Another Child Prodigy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanahaki Meets A/B/O-AU. Because i can.<br/>~~~<br/>Eddy cleared his thoughts and looked down on Brett. He was so beautiful in his eyes. Of course he was no BTS-kpop-idol, but he didn't needed to be for Eddy. Brett was almost as perfect as he was. The only downer and the only thing Eddy wanted to change was of course he way he felt about Eddy. He wanted to be more than a friend. But that was only wishful thinking.<br/>~~~<br/>Happy/Open Ending, NOT SAD!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Brett Yang/Original Character(s), Brett Yang/Original Male Character(s), Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O-Series with TSV [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All This Time Of Waiting Just For You To See Me Clearly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My turn on Hanahaki.<br/>Also of course with A/B/O-Dynamics, because duh. Its me. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>WARNINGS:</p><p>This has a very, very brief mention of un-consented Sex of F/M. it will not be touched upon any more than 3 sentences, but just so you will be aware of this. Please look at the tags.</p><p>NOT SAD I PROMISE!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, Eddy thought it was just the flu or a common cold. He would cough and suck on a candy for helping with the dryness and itching of the throat.</p><p>But after three weeks, he was ushered by his mother to at least visit a doctor. And being the good boy he was with seventeen, he went after school.</p><p>The doctor found nothing other than an irritation of his trachea and prescribed him some medication and send Eddy home. Nothing changed. But after two weeks passed and even Brett said he should visit the doctor, he went again.</p><p>The doc looked at his throat and felt around his neck.</p><p>“How long do you have the itching in the throat?”</p><p>“About five to six weeks now.”</p><p>The doctor looked thoughtful. “I would like to check something.” He wrote something on a slip of paper and ordered Eddy to go to a colleague, who took an X-ray of his torso and neck.</p><p>Then he was again in the doctors office, his X-ray image on display. The doctor pointed at a little thing in his lung.</p><p>“Mr. Chen, it seems you have contracted the Hanahaki-Disease. It's still a little bud, but it will grow. Now it's only in the left lung, but it will grow if not removed or the love reciprocated. Do you know who are you in love with?”</p><p>Eddy was dumbfounded and shook his head no. No, he didn't know.</p><p>“Okay, it would be wise to think about that very carefully. At this stage we cannot even remove it, because it's too small. We need to wait a little bit more. Are you familiar with the symptoms and complications?”</p><p>Of course everybody knew what Hanahaki was about, but all the details? No, he did not.</p><p>After again shaking his head no, the doctor launched in a lengthy explanation and while giving Eddy a couple of flyers and information. Basically, he was gonna die if the flower was not removed or his love reciprocated. That was the gist of it. Of course he got a couple of medicines in the meantime, like a syrup he could drink three times a day, a pack of lozenges and list of helpful candy he could take all day.</p><p>After over two hours at the doctor, Eddy stood, still a bit dumbfounded, on the street, trying to wrap his head around the diagnose. Brett was the best friend he could ask for, because he came to pick him up. As Eddy was sliding on the passenger seat right next to Brett, he asked of he could stop at the pharmacy. Of course Brett said yes.</p><p>The shopping trip was short, Eddy got everything in one go, even two bags of candy, and was not even 10 minutes later back in the car on his way home. Brett didn't pester Eddy about the doctors visit and Eddy was grateful for that.</p><p>How could you even begin to explain that you were apparently helplessly in love with someone, but don't have a clue who it might be? That was way to awkward.</p><p>Eddy was deep in thoughts when he was laying down that night in his bed. Was it the cute cello-player in the orchestra? Nah, he might have a little flutter in his stomach when he saw her, but it wasn't full blown love. Who else could it be?</p><p>This night he had trouble with sleeping. He twisted and turned from from side to the other, always coming back to one topic. Maybe he should talk about that to Brett? He talked about everything with him. They recently started even their channel on youtube and they were best friends. Maybe he could help.</p><p>His mother was rentless at breakfast, pestering about the doctors visit. Of course Eddy broke down after a while and told her everything. His sister Belle was surprised as well as his mother. Both didn't know what to say when Eddy revealed that he didn't even have a clue who it could might be. They threw in some random alphas Eddy knew, but nothing sparked in him at the names.</p><p>He presented as an omega at sweet fifteen years old, almost one year later than everybody else. Belle was a beta, as was their parents, so it came to a huge surprise that Eddy was an omega. As beta, they knew almost nothing about omegas, except the normal stuff they learned in school about them and some things from the internet. So it came as a huge help that Brett's father, who was also an omega, could help Eddy with almost everything. His parents were so happy that the two boys befriended each other in maths tutoring two years prior and that Brett was an alpha. He could protect Eddy from other alphas with questionable motives. Brett presented one day after his fourteen's birthday. His younger brother was an alpha too and the youngest brother might be a beta, seeing as he didn't present as of yet. But that was still to be determined and the boy turned fourteen years old last month. He still had time.</p><p>Under normal circumstances boys tended to present between fourteen and sixteen, girls between fifteen and seventeen. Alphas were quicker to present as omegas. Over half of the new alphas presented within the first six months after turning fourteen. Late bloomers were rare, but it happened. Omegas tended to come into their second gender later.</p><p>Eddy came into his second gender when Brett and him were playing video games. He started getting hot and uncomfortable. He practically pounced Brett, rubbing his nose in his scent glands and whining.</p><p>Brett knew what was happening and quickly took off, closing the door behind him. Then he ran to Eddy parents, telling them what happened. Needlessly to say, they were stumped and didn't know what to do. So they called Brett's father for help.</p><p>The whole thing was a bit hectic and Eddy's mother was crying half the time from being overstrained. But eventually everything settled down and Brett's mother could give them some tips for dealing with an omega.</p><p>The heat Eddy experienced that day was nothing compared to the ones he had now. It was only a couple of hours and other than being a little warm and trying to rub against something, nothing happened. The next few were kind of the same, until his body was finished with the changes. His womb was successfully created, yes he had that gotten checked with a doctor, and now his heats were longer, more stressful and required more preparation.</p><p>His nest-building took at least two weeks, he had severe mood swings and could not let go of Brett in that time. Brett's father told him it was absolutely normal and it would settle down more. It just took time.</p><p>Now he had another problem on hand. Not only was he an omega, which he didn't mind but he sometimes wished he could be an alpha or at least a beta as to not deal with his heats, but now he had contracted the Hanahaki-Disease.</p><p>Sometimes, Eddy thought, life must hate him.</p><p>After finishing breakfast and not being one step closer to discovering his sweetheart, he got into Brett's car so they could drive to school together. They did that all the time, seeing as Brett got his drivers license when he turned eighteen and they were going to the same school.</p><p>Brett shot him a questioning glance, but Eddy shook his head. Not now. Maybe when they were heading home, he would spill the beans. Or after practice.</p><p>Eddy sighed and leant back in the seat. It was a bit much for him.</p><p>Brett understood thankfully that Eddy didn't want to talk about it now, so the car drive was silent but not uncomfortable. He shot a side-glance to Eddy. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep tonight. Dark circles around his eyes, the droopy eyes, the constant yawning, the way Eddy rubbed his eyes. All hints for a restless night.</p><p>But Brett didn't poke into the wasps nest. Eddy would come to him if he could help or talk to him in his own time. When he parked at the parking lots for students, he turned to Eddy.</p><p>“If you want to leave earlier, give me a call. I will get you home, ok? No need for you to take the bus.”</p><p>Eddy nodded. “Thank you man.”</p><p>Brett smiled at Eddy and both got out of the car.</p><p>The day dragged on an on an on for Eddy. He fell more than once asleep in class and took absolutely no notes. The whole day was a hassle and Eddy was happy when it ended. He knew Brett could leave one period earlier but being the doting alpha he was, he would wait for Eddy. He always did. So, Eddy skipped the last class and took off. He slipped into the seat and looked at Brett, who was understandably surprised.</p><p>“I told the teacher I didn't feel well. I want you to take me home.”</p><p>Brett raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything, just started the car and drove off.</p><p>When they pulled into the spot in front of Eddy's house, Brett glanced at Eddy. The other had said – again – nothing.</p><p>Eddy knew that his friend was patient, but he could not do this. He shook his head and looked at Brett.</p><p>“Sorry, mate, but I'm not feeling well enough for this. Can … can we just drop it?”</p><p>“Of course. If that's what you want.”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Eddy smiled at him, got out of the car and went inside. Brett was left in the car. He was concerned with Eddy's hesitation to talk to him, but he could not force him. Maybe tomorrow?</p><p>No Eddy didn't talk tomorrow either. Or the next day. Or the following day after that. After a while, Eddy seemed calmer, more relaxed and Brett didn't think of it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Eddy never forgot. Of course, how could he anyway? He was now living together with Brett, his best friend of so many years now, in a house they rented together from their youtube-money. Brett turned twenty-seven that year, Eddy following him close behind with twenty-six.</p><p>Sometimes Eddy would cough a little harder, but he always told Brett it wasn't that bad and he should not worry. It seemed a little weird to Brett that the omega was always coughing, but at least it didn't got worse. Even Ray commented on that when he came over. They met Ray through their orchestra times and befriended him. He was part of their pack now and they were happy together.</p><p>Brett did have a couple of omega girlfriends or boyfriends over the years, but he never saw Eddy with someone else. The only thing he saw that might have been a relationship was with that beta girl, Toni, but he wasn't sure about that. Eddy never spoke to him about that and he wondered why.</p><p>It was the end of a long day of filming. They were sitting side by side, completely exhausted from all the work they had done, on the couch and some random stuff was playing on mute on the TV.</p><p>Eddy had closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch so his neck was bared.</p><p>Brett looked at the neck in all this unmarked beauty, but quickly looked away. It was not nice or tactful for an alpha to look at the neck intensely. Especially when one was an omega and the other was an alpha and both were either unmarried or unmarked. It was not like Brett wanted a relationship with Eddy, but he was curious as hell as to why. As an omega it was simply not normal to be alone this long. For an alpha more likely, but the most omegas in their age were pregnant, had already a bunch of kids or were at least in a relationship with an alpha. Eddy never had that. Also he was super aggressive towards other alphas, especially males. The woman alphas he just looked down on, being the tall guy he was he could pull it off easily, and he even went so far to bare his teeth against the males. It caused some fights in high-school and sometimes college, but it quieted down immensely. By adding Ray to the pack and mixing Eddy's omega scent with two alphas' was the right choice at that time.</p><p>They knew each other now longer then they have not, but still Eddy was very aggressive – even to him or Ray – when they asked as to why he had no mark or relationship. So, over the years Brett didn't ask anymore.</p><p>His phone vibrated and he looked on the screen. It was his current boyfriend.</p><p>“Alex wants to see me. Gosh damn it. I told him not today.”, he grumbled. He tipped a reply and put the phone on silent after that. He even went as far as putting it face down on the low table.</p><p>Then he slid over to Eddy and put his head in the others lap.</p><p>“Care to pet me, Eddy? I worked sooooo hard.”</p><p>All he got at first was a slap in the face. Then the hand travelled higher and he was petted. Oh yes, that was nice. If Eddy wasn't so against the other omega, Brett could bring Alex here to satisfy his petting needs. But Eddy disliked Alex because of some unknown reason and even went as far as to actually avoid the omega. Brett didn't know what happened between these two and when he asked Eddy if he would mind petting Brett, he told him that he would do it gladly. So Brett just took what he could get. And he needed to be petted right now. The light scraping against his scalp was perfectly pressured and the way Eddy took carefully his glasses off to lay them on the table was familiar. Things were not good between Alex and him, not only because Eddy was against the omega setting even one foot in the house, but also Alex whined a lot about Eddy. Brett was still pack with Eddy – and that would never change in his eyes – so badmouthing the pack omega was not a smart move. While Alex knew that, he still did it in several occasions. Always complaining that Brett spend too much time with Eddy, only focusing on him, etcetera. Brett was so over this. Just because Alex was his boyfriend didn't mean he could forget and disregard his other responsibilities. He told Alex as much and the omega just pouted. Alex wasn't happy with him and while Eddy never said anything about Brett spending time with his boyfriend, Brett knew that Eddy wasn't happy too. But at least he didn't tried to force him to decide between the two. He didn't even say a word about it, to be honest. When Brett announced he would go to Alex, Eddy nodded and wished him a good date or night or whatever. Eddy didn't smile at that, but at least he never pouted or made a scene or something like that, unlike Alex.</p><p>Brett sighed and mulled over some thoughts.</p><p>Eddy opened his eyes and watched Brett. He could do that now, because Brett was absent-mindedly in his thoughts. So no one could accuse him of staring.</p><p>After he got the diagnose from the doctor, a few weeks went past, but in the end he knew on whom exactly Eddy had a crush on. To no surprise it was Brett. He felt the need to cough every time when Brett smiled at him, when they spend their time together or when they played together the violin.</p><p>It was the worst on the world-tour when they shared a hotel room, sometimes even the bed because they wanted to save some money. After the world tour his condition worsened. Now, he had the itching all the time, but rarely coughed. Sometimes partly formed petals flew from his mouth, sometimes fully formed one. At least he didn't cough up blood or worse, fully formed flowers. That was the next 2 stages he had ahead of him.</p><p>Yes, he could undergo a surgery to remove the roots and the steadily growing flowers in his lungs, but the risk was too high. There was a small chance he would forget all about Brett. And he could not risk that. And losing the feeling right now was unacceptable anyway. He loved Brett for so long, he didn't even know how to live without that.</p><p>His fingers moved from the top of the head to the forehead, softly stroking there before threading in the hair again. He loved touching the soft strands, rubbing it between his fingertips, just feeling it. The intimacy between them was something Eddy breathed every day for. Just the luxury to touch Brett whenever he wanted, to hug him, to sleep next to him was nothing Eddy would give up without a fight.</p><p>From the increased sighs and furrowed brows of Brett whenever he talked about his boyfriend or replied on his phone, he knew that it would not take long and Alex wouldn't mess with them any longer. Brett had a low tolerance for people who didn't know when to stop. And Eddy had the advantage to know Brett for so long. He could predict what would happen. Needy, selfish omegas like Alex were not the kind Brett would keep around long. Yeah, sometimes they hit the four or five months mark, but more often than not it was sooner than that. And Alex was already on month three and was getting desperate.</p><p>So Eddy only had to wait for Alex to completely loose his mind and force Brett to decide between his best friend and pack and Alex. And the long list of exes were evidence enough that Eddy and the pack would always be chosen. So Eddy had nothing to worry about.</p><p>Eddy wetted his lips, staring down on Brett's. Oh, he would love to kiss him once more. The only kiss they shared was years ago at Rays birthday party and it was a stupid game of spin the bottle. Eddy still blushed at the thought of Brett's lips on his. Both were slightly drunk and to Eddy's big surprise, Brett didn't even put up a fight that night. No excuses, no trying to change it, nothing. At that night Eddy had hoped to become more than just a pack omega to Brett, but that bitch, Brittany or whatever her name was, dug her way too long fingernails in him. She was a nice omega and Eddy liked her up until the point, where Brett and her fucked on Ray's bed. What Eddy hated the most was that Brett could not consent to this because he was wasted that night. They raided Ray's impressive alcohol stock – and emptied most of it – and while Eddy stayed pretty sober, Brett smashed himself with Ray and some other friends. And when Eddy went to the bathroom, that bitch had Brett meanwhile on the bed and was riding him like the whore she was.</p><p>It was very fortunate that Brett didn't bite her and that night something ugly reared its head in Eddy. He didn't want to share Brett. He was his. But Brett didn't know that. So he tried to play it down. After they were finished, he stomped into the room and threw her off of Brett. That was not the first time Eddy was violent, but the first one Brett could not interfere. It left that bitch with a nasty back eye and a “friendly” reminder to never come close to them again.</p><p>Eddy was so enraged that night, he almost shouted himself hoarse. He was screaming at her from the bottom of his lungs. Ray had to interfere, before it got worse.</p><p>The next day was better, but that bitch had the audacity to run to Brett to complain and nag. The retort was funny for Eddy, because he had never seen such disgust in Brett's eyes when he looked at an omega. He cut her off and told her that he wanted to never see her again. That was also the only time Eddy looked into another omegas eyes and smiled gleefully.</p><p>Brett was usually so composed, friendly and respectful to omega because that was the way he was brought up, but seeing his secret love be repulsed by what that omega had done was the best day all year. And seeing that bitches face when he went to Brett to grab his hand, interwinding their fingers and patting his cheeks was so satisfying. Brett even went as far as to hug Eddy and thank him for rescuing him from her, showing everyone he had no problem with omegas, only this one.</p><p>All day long Eddy had a skip in his steps. But that was so long ago, more than 5 years now. Did Brett even remember this? Eddy was unsure and it wasn't important anyway. The most important thing was, that Eddy could still be close the Brett and enjoy his company, his warmth and his scent.</p><p>Brett let out a sigh and turned his head towards Eddy. He was now fast asleep, Eddy could feel it in the way his body lost the last trances of tenseness. Noticing that, Eddy took the opportunity and took a deep, deep breath.</p><p>Brett's smell was like a freshly mowed lawn, strong grassy with a subtle undertone of wool. In the time of his rut there was a subtle flowery note weaved into it, but sadly not now. Eddy loved the smell in general but the time of Brett nearing rut was the best and not only because the scent got sweeter. Brett got sweeter too. The touches between them would be longer, more intimate. Like Brett would kiss Eddy on his cheek instead forehead, the hand on his back would be lower, right above his butt, and Brett would need constant reassurance that no other alpha touched or looked at Eddy. One time Eddy got a bit pushy. He purposefully hugged another alpha as thanks for helping him in the mall to smell like him. It was only a small thing to do and before Eddy walked into Brett's house, he carefully smelled at his clothes. Only a small trace was left, but it was enough for Brett to grab him, throw him on the bed and hug and cuddle with him for over two hours so the scent was completely eliminated. Of course after that, Eddy had to promise not to do that so close to Brett's rut and Eddy was no asshole to push and push and push. It was counterproductive and not what Eddy had in mind. But seeing the surprise and the first traces of rage on Brett's face when smelling him was delightful. He felt a bit bad afterwards for manipulating his friend like this, but it felt way to good to be desired by the person he loved the most.</p><p>Even on a very basic level.</p><p>Eddy cleared his thoughts and looked down on Brett. He was so beautiful in his eyes. Of course he was no BTS-kpop-idol, but he didn't needed to be for Eddy. Brett was almost as perfect as he was. The only downer and the only thing Eddy wanted to change was of course he way he felt about Eddy. He wanted to be more than a friend. But that was only wishful thinking. At least for now.</p><p>Alex was still a topic, although not for long if Eddy estimated correctly and maybe then he could make a move? Asking Brett to share his heat was a bit forceful, right? Maybe dropping subtle hints? Or... not so subtle hints? Because, while he loved Brett for his dorkiness, he was sometimes really slow.</p><p>As a pack, their rut and heat was aligned, as was Ray's, so Eddy knew when Brett would have his next rut. But he pushed the thought away. It didn't worked in the past, why would it work now?</p><p>Brett's arms sneaked around Eddy's slim waist and he pushed his nose against the scent glans right under his belly button. Biting his lip, Eddy endured it. Not that it was painful or anything, but feeling the man so close, being held so tightly was both heaven and hell at the same time.</p><p>He really had to control himself for not releasing special pheromones, because that would be a dead give away. And he could not hide it, because Brett was literally in his lap, nuzzling his stomach with his sensitive nose.</p><p>Eddy laid his head back on the couch and tried just to enjoy the feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next day was not a good day. Well it was a good day, but not so much for Eddy's neck. It was cramped and hurt because of the position he fell asleep on the couch.</p><p>Practising with this kind of pain was impossible.</p><p>As of right now Eddy was in heaven. He laid on his stomach in Brett's bed, feeling the warm hands of his best friend on his sensitive neck. Brett massaged in circles, hoping that the tenseness would go away. It was his fault for falling asleep on Eddy's lap so the other could not stand up and go into his bed.</p><p>After a while Brett bit his lower lip. His neck hurt because of the unnatural position. He was sitting besides Eddy and it would be way easier to just straddle him and work there, but Brett also knew how Eddy reacted with other alphas when they touched him too intimately.</p><p>“So, Eddy, I wanted to ask you something. You can of course say no, no problem.” Eddy turned his head and looked at Brett.</p><p>“Just shoot.”</p><p>“Can I … sit on your... waist or butt? It would really help me out. Of course you don't have to! I promise I will not...” Eddy interrupted him. “Stop rambling. Of course you can. We are clothed, its fine.” Sadly, added Eddy silently. It would be much more pleasurable for Eddy when they didn't have any clothes on their body.</p><p>Very slowly Brett inched closer and finally sat on Eddy butt. That was a very weird feeling for him. But Eddy seemed to have no problem with it, so Brett resumed his task at hand.</p><p>Wonderful minutes trickled by when Eddy was in heaven. Feeling him so close, feeling his warmth and laying in Brett's bed, drenched in his scent. It was like Eddy had died and gone to heaven. Brett filled heaven. But of course something had to disturb them. And of course it was the damn doorbell.</p><p>When nobody opened the door for at most five seconds, the doorbell rung again. Brett sighed, Eddy almost bit in the pillow beneath him. It was so unfair!</p><p>Then the doorbell didn't stop ringing. Apparently somebody was holding down the button. Brett got up and left his bedroom to answer the door. It was freaking 9 am in the morning!</p><p>He was in a bad mood suddenly and ripped the door open. With a scowl he greeted the intruder and barked a “What?!” in the direction before realising who was standing in front of him.</p><p>Alex was on his porch. Of fucking great.</p><p>A bit softer he corrected himself.</p><p>“Hello Alex. Sorry, I didn't know you were coming over. At 9am.”</p><p>Eddy was close behind and glanced over Brett's shoulder. Instantly his mood soured and he looked away.</p><p>“I will make coffee?”</p><p>It was more of a question and Brett nodded to Eddy. Eddy took the cue and left to go to the kitchen.</p><p>He only heard snippets of the conversation and only when it got louder. With great satisfaction he heard Alex scream: “Why are you smelling like that whore?”</p><p>It was probably his smell and Eddy smirked. Oh yeah, Brett didn't really liked attacks on his pack omega. Absolutely sure now that Alex would be dumped in this moment, he pressed the button on the coffee-machine to make himself and Brett a freshly brewed coffee. The machine was a bit loud so he could not hear the answer from Brett but he could imagine it easily.</p><p>He went to the fridge and got the milk. When he poured it into the two cups, he heard Alex scream again: “You only care about him! You always put him first! Did you even think about me last night when you fucked him? I am your omega, not that shitty whore!”</p><p>A low reply cut Alex off and only one minute later the door crashed into the frame. Brett came into the kitchen, cheeks flushed red and heavily breathing. Eddy was calm as one could be and passed him the pink mug with the world “Alpha-Babe” printed on it. Eddy got him the ridiculous mug on the birthday after Brett presented.</p><p>Brett thanked him with a nod and sat down on the table while Eddy leant against the counter.</p><p>“So I'm the whore again? They do now that we never had sex, right?” He hid his smirk behind the cup. Brett ruffled his hair in frustration and took a big gulp. That's why Eddy put in a very generous amount of cold milk in the coffee. It was more like lukewarm milk with a bit of coffee but this way Brett would not burn himself in his rage.</p><p>“Stupid Alex. He never listened!”</p><p>“I guess you are single again?”</p><p>A dirty look was shot to Eddy who smiled unapologetic at him. Brett nodded.</p><p>“Good, now come back to bed, so you can massage my poor neck a bit longer. I deserve it after the hellish night with you on top of me, babe.”, he teased, blowing him a kiss.</p><p>Brett groaned and shook his head unbelievingly.</p><p>“What an attitude! I am sitting here, heartbroken and you command me around!”</p><p>“You are not. If you were, you would cry. As seeing as you don't, I believe I can put you to good use.” Now Eddy stuck his tongue out. Brett rolled his eyes. They got up and made their way to the bedroom.</p><p>“Why do they always accuse us of fucking around? I don't understand that. Only because you are an omega an I am an alpha?”</p><p>“Hmm, maybe its my face? Because I looked like I was fucked recently?”</p><p>“Oh come on, dude. You would have a very different face when you are fucked.”</p><p>Eddy's eyebrows shot higher as he laid down on the bed again.</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.”</p><p>Brett snickered as he sat down on Eddy's butt. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up.</p><p>“You would have that blissed out face, smelling thorough fucked and filled with semen and your bed-hair would have a strong game. Not to mention your neck would be covered in bite wounds and hickeys and you could not walk straight.”</p><p>Oh yes, Eddy could see that right in his mind. He would loved to have that. To feel that. His itching throat was reminding him that this was not reality. And probably never would be.</p><p>“Hm, seen that often, huh?”, Eddy sighed when Brett put his hands on his neck and started massaging him.</p><p>“Sometimes yes. Not on you though. But on others.”</p><p>Eddy shot him a side glance.</p><p>“Would you like to see it on me?”</p><p>Brett swallowed. That was the part were the conversation would divert in a different direction, but Eddy seemed keen on teasing him. And he didn't like it. Or more like the implications behind a thoroughly fucked Eddy?</p><p>“That would mean for you to have sex with an alpha. And we both know you don't do that; for some reason I might add. No Eddy, I don't want to know it, it's fine if you don't want to share it. I was just mentioning it.”</p><p>Eddy sighed.</p><p>“I know you don't pry. But what would you do if I didn't come home for the night and turning up at breakfast smelling of another alpha?”</p><p>His hands tensed up and Eddy felt the tension running through Brett. But then the other exhaled and picked up the massaging.</p><p>“I would congratulate you. And maybe ask who that alpha was to check if he is good enough for you. You know, Alpha-pack stuff and such.”, he mumbled. He felt uneasy with talking about Eddy being fucked by another man, alpha, whatever. It made his stomach uneasy and his thoughts troubled. Maybe it was a pack thing? Brett wasn't so sure.</p><p>“If it was Ray?”</p><p>Brett snatched his hand from Eddy's neck but could not control the deep growl ripping from his lips.</p><p>“Don't do that to me, Eddy. You know my alpha is protective of you. Ray is second in command here which is absolutely not helping.”</p><p>“But he would be good enough for me, right? Otherwise you wouldn't let him into the pack?” Eddy pressed on. He always felt ecstatic when Brett growled and was being protective over him. He loved the feeling of being wanted.</p><p>“Eddy. Stop.” It wasn't harshly said, quite the opposite. Brett leant closer, bracing both of his arms next to Eddy's head and whispered it softly in Eddy's ear.</p><p>Goosebumps hit Eddy and a shudder run through him. But not out of fear.</p><p>Still, seeing and hearing all the warnings, he pressed a tiny bit on.</p><p>“Come on Brett. Who would be enough for me to mark me? To mate with me? To fuck me into the mattress and get me pregnant with all the semen he would be pumping into me? Tell me, oh mighty alpha of this pack. Who?!”</p><p>His reward was a snarl and a warning bite into his shoulder. Of course it didn't hurt because Eddy was still clothed and Brett didn't even bite hard. When the teeth were removed from his shoulder Brett leant to Eddy's ear and whispered.</p><p>“I said stop Eddy.”</p><p>They were so close. Eddy shot Brett a glance but quickly lowered his eyes in false submission. His mouth meanwhile didn't give a shit.</p><p>“You're evading my question. I want an answer.”</p><p>Brett nipped at the outer shell of Eddy's ear. Eddy flinched. Another shudder went through his body. Brett was so damn close. Closer than every other time before. His smell surrounded Eddy even thicker and made his head spin. He crushed the desire to whimper in true submission, trying to seduce the alpha and offering him up for the taking. He would love to do nothing more but he knew it would not go well. Worst case scenario Brett would not even want to touch him after learning of his desire. And that was only the physical aspect. What would Brett do if he knew Eddy was in love with him and dying because of it? It would probably crush everything they had together.</p><p>“Question for a question?” Brett tried to trade.</p><p>“Not fair. I asked you first!”. The omega was almost in outrage. He tried to rear up against Brett, but he let himself fall on Eddy's back with all his weight to press the omega down. His hands grabbed Eddy's wrists to emphasize the point.</p><p>“What an insolent omega. I will answer you and you will answer me. I think its fair.”</p><p>Eddy could not believe the situation he was stuck in. Did... did he felt Brett dick against his ass? Seemingly so, because that outline could not be something else. And Eddy didn't think Brett would have a cucumber shoved down his pants.</p><p>His ass produced slick without consulting Eddy's opinion on that. It was more than enough to feel the alpha against him, but the position did the rest. Eddy could not longer reign in the submission whimper. At that his body produced the slick more, trying to prepare him. Thankfully Brett didn't smell it right away with being so close to Eddy's scent gland.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Brett licked the shell of Eddy's ear and nibbled at the earlobe.</p><p>“You are sick. What is the diagnosis?”</p><p>Eddy knew it was wrong to say something here. It was oh so wrong. And even more wrong of Brett to ask this question. He kept the secret for years. Tears gathered in his eyes. He didn't want to spill the beans but his omega urged him to. His alpha was so close. He overwhelming need to please his alpha, to show him worthy of his praise was way stronger.</p><p>“I have the Hanahaki-Disease.”</p><p>It was like being hit with a wave of ice water. Brett could not believe his ears. Eddy had <b>what</b>? The blood in his veins froze, his mind blanked out. He didn't assumed or even predicted that. Mechanically Brett lifted himself off the now silently weeping omega and sat beside him. The joking aura vanished into thin air and dread filled up the space left behind.</p><p>Eddy just laid there, waiting for the final verdict. His wrists were freed and he felt cold. Eddy could not bear that. He shut his eyes, hoping that Brett would leave and not leave at the same time. It was no hope left for him. He knew that Brett didn't love him in that way. Never probably would. So Eddy tried to strengthen his resolve. A sob left his lips when he felt the warm hand of his alpha against his cheek.</p><p>“Hey.“, he whispered softly, stroking the cheek, “Please look at me Eddy. I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have asked you. I'm so, so sorry.” The omega had no strength left as Brett scooped him up and pressed against his chest in a tight hug. All he could smell from Eddy now was fear, distress and tears. The pleasure Eddy felt before has vanished, only leaving a tiny wet spot on his boxers behind. He was terrified of what would happen now. Would everything crumble into dust? Would he be left behind? Dying? Was Death his only escape?</p><p>“Is that why you asked about Ray?”</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>“Is it Ray you love? I promise Eddy, I will do everything in my power to help you. But why Ray?”</p><p>Stop, stop, stop. <b>What</b>? Eddy was confused. Why was Brett babbling about Ray?</p><p>Oh no. Dread filled Eddy. No, please someone tell him that Brett did not make that false assumption.</p><p>“Brett...”, he tried, he really tried, to stop Brett but the alpha was just talking over him. Brett was hectic. It could not happen. Eddy was in love with Ray of all people? Why <b>Ray</b>?</p><p>“No Eddy. I will convince Ray. I promise. He will love you. Well, he loves you anyway, but I promise you he will love you like you deserve. Please forgive me.” Brett rambled on. Then he kissed Eddy's tear stained cheeks.</p><p>“I will do everything. Just... just let me talk to Ray first, okay?”</p><p>Eddy shook his head to clear the thoughts but Brett took it as a no. So the alpha grabbed gently Eddy's cheeks and held his head, levelling their gaze.</p><p>“You can count on me on that. I wish you told me sooner, but everything will be alright. Don't give up hope, okay?”</p><p>“Brett, wait...”</p><p>“No Eddy. I am pack alpha. I will protect you. And of course you need now even more protection.”</p><p>Eddy closed his eyes in frustration and sighed. Then he took initiative. He wrapped his hands around Brett's wrist this time and surged forward. They fell over, Eddy onto Brett and their lips met. Brett blinked confused. What?</p><p>It was an innocent first kiss. No mouth opening, no shoving his tongue down the others throat, nothing. Just a sweet innocent lip-to-lip peck.</p><p>“You are an idiot.”, Eddy whispered when he raised his head a bit.</p><p>“I love you, not Ray. I have Hanahaki because I love you.”</p><p>Brett had his mouth agape and his eyes were comically wide. Seemed he did not expect that turn.</p><p>Eddy lifted himself off of Brett, wanting to hurry up and run to his bedroom to sink into the soft mattress in shame and humiliation and to never emerge from that again. At least that was his plan.</p><p>But Brett apparently had other plans. When Eddy lifted himself up, these sneaky hands were wrapped around his wrists again and pulled him closer. Not anticipating this, Eddy fell flat on Brett's chest. With a quick move, Brett changed their position so he was now on top and Eddy helplessly pinned underneath him. With wide eyes Eddy looked up at Brett. His wrists were on either side of his face.</p><p>The alpha closed in and their noses brushed against each other. Eddy's eyes zoned in on the lips when a pink tongue came out and wetted them. The arousal from before came back tenfold when Eddy felt their groins meet. This was like a dream for him. Then Brett crushed it with his next sentence.</p><p>“I don't love you like this.”</p><p>But before Eddy could do anything Brett closed the distance between them and kissed him. This time he took care in prying open Eddy's and overwhelmed the omega with an intense and filthy kiss. Eddy's mind was reeling. What was happening?</p><p>“But I will learn it. I will love you more than a brother, I promise. You will not die because I will fight for you.”</p><p>With wide eyes Eddy stared at Brett, not sure what the other meant,</p><p>“Just give me a little bit of time, okay? I just broke up with my boyfriend and now I have to fear for your life. Its not easy for me.”</p><p>Eddy could only nod at that. That was not what he thought would happen. Maybe a no? Yeah, definitely a no. Not a no and a promise. And knowing Brett he would fulfil his promise, Eddy could not suppress a light smile.</p><p>“Can you do your duty then and massage my neck? Coz it still hurts?”</p><p>Brett laughed at that and nodded.</p><p>The day dragged on but it never felt uncomfortable for Eddy. Now that Brett knew what his secret was all concerning that was not as horrendous as it seemed. They lazed around like always, sprawling on the couch, flipping through Netflix and watched one movie after another. Eddy could now be a bit bolder, he didn't have to fear rejection anymore. So when Brett laid on his back, spread out on the couch when Eddy came back from a bathroom break, he just flopped down on him, pressing his body close to the alpha. He laid his head on Brett's chest and breathed in.</p><p>Nothing happened for a short while, then Brett's hand threaded into Eddy's hair and the omega sighed contently. It was really like a heavy weight was lifted from him. The alpha petted him in gentle strokes and every once in a while he traced Eddy's back of the neck with one finger. That send shivers down his back, like an electrical shock, but the good kind. Eddy snuggled closer and this time it was Eddy who was asleep first with a much lighter heart and hope in his veins. Now the future didn't seen so bleak anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, it's a kind of open end. Didn't want to drag it out and create conflict just for conflicts sake.<br/>So yeah. The End here. The worldbuilding is the most fun part for me, so I take my sweet time with it and you have to endure it, but hey. I do it just for the fun x3</p><p>Anyway, I'm not sure if I want to continue this or start a new one.<br/>Just in case if I never revisit this and you are curious as to what happened:<br/>Yes, Brett came to love Eddy (of course because I love my happy endings) and they lived happily ever after. Probably had a bunch of kids too. One of them played the viola. Just to spite them, lol.</p><p>So yeah.</p><p>I hope you had fun with reading it, even if it was a open end, but I couldn't think of another way without turning it into a multi-chapter story and I really didn't wanted that. So that's that. </p><p>Hope to see you soon :3</p><p>check out my Instagram: @thefartingrabbit<br/>We can chat there :3</p><p> </p><p>2. A/N:<br/>Just... i wanted to write a Hanahaki and what did i learn? I love to read them, but I suck at writing them. Duh. Sorry to put you through this. Most of my other stuff is better and more polished, I Promise!!! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>